Desirable Object
by Fabulolz
Summary: Kisumi actually squealed in excitement due to how much his heart was pounding. It had been forever since he had met up with his long time crush, and now was the moment he would finally see him and maybe... Just maybe... Confess his attraction. But as he invited himself in and slipped his shoes off at the front door, Kisumi was shocked... (Rated M for mature content/smut)


_"What do you want from me, Sousuke?"_

 _"I want everything... From your head to your toes, I want all of you."_

 _"What about my emotions? My feelings?"_

 _"I'll keep them in mind, Kisumi. Just let me... Love you..."_

* * *

Tokyo was definitely not like Iwatobi. Buildings were practically towering over people and said people were crowding whatever roads and sidewalks were available. Kisumi looked at his tourist map confused as ever, only after a little while did he realize he was reading it sideways.

He sighed, "I'll never find Sousuke at this rate..." He looked up at Tokyo tower, quite impressed with the massive centerpiece of the city. He heard so much about this place from both Sousuke and Makoto, and now that he was actually here... Well, the crowded and confusing part made sense now.

"Excuse me!" Kisumi ran over to an officer and asked him for directions to the apartment complex Sousuke was residing in. He thanked the cop politely as he followed the instruction he was given.

He made it within a few minutes, panting once he was standing in front of the complex. Now all he had to do was remember the apartment number Sousuke had once told him. He unlocked his phone quickly and scrolled through his memos. He swore he wrote the exact address down... Oh wait, he wrote it down? Well it's probably on a napkin he threw away at the train station; Long gone by now...

He huffed, knowing that he would have to either think really hard or knock on every single door. He decided maybe the best thing he could do was text Rin and ask, since the red head visited not too long ago.

 _To Rin: Hey Rinny, what's Sousuke's apartment number?_

 _From Rin: Surprise visit?_

 _To Rin: Well, I did write it down somewhere, but I seem to have lost the tissue I wrote it on._

 _From Rin: I wouldn't suggest you write things on napkins anymore._

 _From Rin: He's apartment 25B To Rin: Much thanks! ;3_

Kisumi actually squealed in excitement due to how much his heart was pounding. It had been forever since he had met up with his long time crush, and now was the moment he would finally see him and maybe... Just maybe... Confess his attraction.

But as he invited himself in and slipped his shoes off at the front door, Kisumi was shocked.

There was Sousuke sitting on the couch: His dick in one hand and a picture of Kisumi in the other.

The pink haired man had never felt his face so flushed in his entire life. He just stood there, as frozen as Sousuke was. Kisumi couldn't help but examine how long and hard his crush's dick was. And that erection he was holding... That much arousal was caused by Kisumi? He was probably dreaming. Right?

But after pinching himself, Kisumi knew the pain in his palm meant no.

Sousuke did not look like his normal self right now. His face was pink and his expression was of deep embarrassment. His usual stoic nature was not visible at this moment.

Both men were speechless as they continued to stare like the other was unreal.

"D... Need help with that..?" Kisumi said with a weak smile.

Sousuke turned his head away, not knowing how to answer.

Once Kisumi gained his composure and took a breath, he decided it was safe to come closer. He walked toward Sousuke and slipped the picture out of his hand.

"The real thing is much better, Sousuke." He grinned slyly as he set the photo aside, "Won't you look at me?"

Sousuke's eyes darted back at the smaller man, "What are you going to do, Kisumi?"

"I'm just going to do the best I can." He giggled and he leaned forward and licked Sousuke's hard penis from the shaft to the tip. This caused the taller man to shudder and let out a soft groan like he was trying to resist making noises of pleasure.

Kisumi was highly amused as he rubbed his moist tongue against the most sensitive part of the head. This caused his victim to let out a breathy gasp, which made Kisumi even more excited.

"My, you're very sensitive there, aren't you Sousuke?" He teased as he stroked the twitching cock with his index and middle finger.

"K-Kisumi, don't make me bite your tongue off." Sousuke tried to sound threatening but failed miserably. He let out a moan as Kisumi continued working him up.

"Jesus Sousuke, you're making me hard too. And you're not even touching me." Kisumi laughed as he moved his other hand to his pants, patting his crotch.

"If your pants are getting too tight, take them off." Sousuke said seriously, which caused the other to blush again.

"W-what are you implying by that?" Kisumi asked innocently and was surprised when the bigger man pinned him onto the floor.

"I mean... If you want to..." Sousuke whispered with a smirk on his face.

"... Let's keep it simple for now..." Kisumi reached down and unbuckled his belt and undid the button and zipper of his pants. He pet his tip carefully and gasped when Yamazaki took hold of his throbbing cock.

"I'll return the favor..." He mumbled and kept a consistent pace as he pumped Kisumi's penis within his fist. Shigino was moaning shakily; He had never been touched quite like this before...

Sousuke returned his eyes to the man's face, "What was it that you had in mind?"

"I-I was thinking we could... Um... What the phrase? 'Grind'?" Kisumi chuckled.

"So... You mean... Something like... This?" Sousuke pressed his own dick into Kisumi's causing a pleasant reaction to come out of both men.

"L-like that, yeah." Kisumi nodded. He liked the feeling of Sousuke's warm hardness against his own and it almost drove him to his limit. But he could handle himself for the time being.

Sousuke reached over and grabbed the lube from his coffee table nearby. He squirted some of the hot liquid into his hand and rubbed some of it on his and Kisumi's cocks.

Kisumi let out a sigh of pleasure, "You like your lube heated?"

"Feels better that way..." Sousuke mumbled.

"All that just for a little jacking off?"

"It's soothing."

Yamazaki moved his hips into Kisumi's gently, getting used to the new friction between them. This felt amazing; having another man's dick pressing up against your own. Maybe Sousuke was just not as experienced as other people, but for something new, he really liked it.

Kisumi was highly taken aback by Sousuke's willingness to do this in general. He assumed his crush would be against something like this, or even considering having sex. But he was glad his simple dreams were coming true right now.

Both of them groaned and bucked their hips as the pressure between their cocks heated up rapidly. Kisumi resisted crying out because he didn't want to look silly, even though Sousuke looked like he was just about to sob. His face was such a turn on though, and so was all moaning protruding from his mouth. Shigino had no idea Sousuke could look this vulnerable.

Suddenly, with a sharp gasp, Kisumi came. His white fluids landing onto his new Tokyo t-shirt. Sousuke didn't hesitate to come as well, letting out a sound of relief.

Kisumi frowned, "All this cum is going to be hard to get out of my shirt you know..." He glared at Sousuke since he too got cum on Kisumi's top.

"I'll buy you a new one." Sousuke panted and shakily sat up. His dick was sore, but he didn't mind too much.

Kisumi felt the same as he stood and stripped of his shirt. He looked back at Yamazaki and adverted his eyes when he realized Sousuke was examining his body, "Don't stare! It's not nice!" He pouted nervously.

Sousuke let out a small chuckle, "Bath time." He said, rising up. Kisumi yelped when his crush picked him up bridal style and started carrying him to the bathroom. He laughed, his cheeks the same color as his hair.

He prayed to God this wasn't a dream. That his palm really did hurt and it wasn't all a delusion.


End file.
